Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Cross Tag Battle
by StormFarron185
Summary: The time to intersect is nigh. There were originally only four worlds of characters involved, but now a fifth one has entered the fray. How will the mages of the TSAB handle a Tag Battle Tournament with people they have never met before in order to get back home?
1. Here Comes A New Challenger

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Cross Tag Battle

Chapter 1: Here Comes A New Challenger

* * *

 _Location: Abandoned Temple_

"Ugh... What happened?"

Nanoha Takamachi groaned as she felt her body attempt to stand up from the ground and tried to regain her senses. Her vision was blurred and as such she had no idea where she currently was.

"Nanoha? Nanoha are you okay?"

She heard a familiar voice. Nanoha turned her head towards the sound and as her vision finally cleared up she found herself face to face with a worried Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

"Fate-chan! Where are we? What happened to us?"

The blonde mage narrowed her eyes as she tried to think. "I don't know. One minute I was doing some paperwork and then the next, it was like the world had distorted and then the next moment here I am."

Nanoha thought about her situation before waking up here. "Well I was about to meet up with some superiors at Headquarters, and then I think I went through the same thing you did Fate-chan."

When Nanoha finished talking, she noticed something. The brunette was holding something in one of her hands. Bringing out in front of her, she managed to get a good look at it.

It was a fairly large octahedron stone. The thing was coloured pink and seemed to have a slight glow to it as well.

"Nanoha? What is that?"

Nanoha shook her head. "I don't know, just what is going on?"

 **[Allow me to be the one who explains your situation]**

The two women immediately heard a strange unfamiliar voice speak to them.

"Did you hear that Fate-chan?"

"I think so, yeah."

 **[Don't worry I am real and you two haven't gone insane.]**

Nanoha and Fate tried looking around and examined their surroundings. They were just outside of some strange ruined temple looking area. It certainly wasn't a place either of them recognised.

 **[Don't bother yourselves trying to find me, all you have to do is listen to what I'm going to say. Ahem...]**

The brunette and blonde instinctively braced their ears.

 **[Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 42nd Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament!]**

Fate picked up on that last word. "Tournament?"

 **[Yes my dear, and of course every tournament needs contestants! You two, along with the contestants from other worlds, will fight over the Keystones to reach the goal and be able to return to your original world!]**

That was a fair bit of information at once for the women but Fate recovered from her confusion first.

"Keystone, wait is that what Nanoha is holding?"

 **[You catch on quick, as expected of an Enforcer.]**

The mention of Fate's profession immediately put her on edge, well more on edge than she already was.

 **[With that Keystone, you will be recognized as a Hero. So as long as you protect that Keystone and reach the goal at the end of tournament's venue, then you win the very special prize of being able to return to your original world!]**

"Original world?" Nanoha repeated. Things were getting more unbelievable by the second.

 **[Why yes you two are in a completely different world right now, and your only ticket home is that Keystone you hold.]**

Before the mages could even begin to truly process the information that was dumped on them, the women sensed something.

Bloodlust.

Nanoha and Fate jumped back as far as possible could as they saw a massive claw strike the ground where the two of them used to be.

 **[And here come your first challengers! Waldstein and Linne!]**

The attackers had been named at least. There was huge man with giant claws who's body and arms seemed way bigger than humanly possible, and as if on the opposite end of the spectrum, his partner was a little girl who looked like she couldn't be anymore than 10 years old.

However said little girl wielding two bladed weapons, meaning she also looking for a fight.

The huge clawed man began to talk. "Well it seems like our names have already been revealed. Very well, I am Waldstein!"

The little girl nodded. "Linne."

The two mages introduced themselves in return, even if it was only out of common courtesy.

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi."

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown."

Waldstein raised his claws to point towards Nanoha and Fate. "Now then, would you mind handing over that Keystone? However I don't mind if you wish for us to fight for it."

The girl Linne, seemed irritated by that statement. "Well I do mind actually, it would be best if we didn't have to fight and you just gave us the Keystone."

"Maybe there's a way out of this without fighting? We have to talk things out right?" Nanoha tried to plead, but was abruptly silenced by the voice.

 **[No can do! This is a fighting tournament! Which means if you want the very prestigious prize of returning home... then you're going to have to fight for it!]**

Waldstein seemed pleased by the statement. "That settles it then. Now prepare yourselves young ladies, I will not hold back."

Nanoha and Fate saw no other option. They took out their Devices.

"Raising Heart?"

 _[Yes, my Master?]_

"Bardiche?"

 _[Yes sir?]_

"Set up!"

"Set up!"

A bright flash of light enveloped the two women and as the pink and yellow colours dissipated, it revealed Nanoha and Fate with their Barrier Jackets equiped.

 **[Alright things are getting heated! It's Nanoha and Fate versus Waldstein and Linne! Let this fight of the Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament begin!]**

Linne took that as her cue to move. She started running towards the blonde and raised the large blade she wielded and swung it down on her.

Fate swung Bardiche upwards to deflect the strike. The deflection was successful, however she was then met with Linne moving to stab her stomach with the other much smaller blade. The Enforcer erected a small barrier just in time to block the strike.

Nanoha in the meantime was already in the air dodging Waldstein's massive claw attacks.

However if she wanted to win, she had to fight back.

"Accel Shooter!"

Nanoha fired a barrage of magic blasts to put her opponent on the defensive. Waldstein raised his arms to block the magical attacks. He smiled while being bombarded.

"Not bad, however it is still mere child's play!"

He charged forward and jumped higher than Nanoha ever thought a man that huge could jump.

"Can you handle this?!" Waldstein reached towards Nanoha and grabbed her body before she could react. He proceeded to throw her body towards the ground. Nanoha hit the floor with an unexpected amount force, but managed to recover fast.

"Burn to ash!"

The brunette looked up to see Waldstein's body about to slam on top of her. She raised her hand and erected a barrier to block the attack.

Waldstein slammed into the barrier with incredible power. An explosion erupted from the impact, not allowing anyone to see the aftermath.

"Nanoha!" Fate wished to her help her, but Linne continued to assault the blonde with the speed and skill of someone who had see more battle than their appearance let on.

Fate managed to deflect a strike with enough force that sent Linne stumbling back. Now was her chance.

"Bind!"

The little girl found her arms and legs locked in place immediately. She tried struggling but couldn't break free.

 _[Sonic Move!]_

Fate sped toward the smoke at a high speed and switch Bardiche into the glaive form. The smoke started to clear and she could see Waldstein's large body quite clearly trying to break Nanoha's barrier.

"Piercing Lancer!"

She struck Waldstein in his side and pushed him right into one of the temple walls. He could only laugh at how this had went. "Splendid! Now this is a battle!"

Fate jumped back as far as she could and turned to the brunette.

"Are you okay Nanoha?"

"Yeah, I was just caught off guard there."

Nanoha took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She reopened them with renewed confidence.

"Fate-chan, keep him occupied for just a moment."

The blonde nodded. "No problem. Photon Lancer!"

Yellow blasts of magic were fired and Waldstein was forced to defend himself again. However the barrage of attacks soon ended and he could see Nanoha charging something in the sky.

"Divine Buster!"

Nanoha fired a large blast at Waldstein. It kept him pinned down as the attack enveloped his entire body. The area soon exploded, destroying a chunk of the temple along with the ground.

Linne finally broke free of the binds and charges towards Fate. The blonde turned to face her once more as she switched Bardiche into the scythe form. Linne raised her large blade and it started to glow a bright yellow light.

"This blade shall slice the veil of night! The Diviner!"

"Scythe Slash!"

The two attacks connected with enough force to cause a large shock wave from the impact. The two girls pushed against the opposing attack with all their might.

However Fate pushed with enough force and power behind the attack to repel Linne and sent her flying back.

Waldstein appeared before the little girl's side. He had sustained fairly moderate injuries. However it was nothing to put him out of a fight of course.

"My lady, are you alright?"

Linne grimaced just a little. "Argh, I'm fine. But it seems like we picked the wrong opponents. We should get out of here."

"Indeed. While loathe to stay my claws, I know when I've been outmatched."

"Alright then, lets go."

Just like that, the two people who had started the battle left the field.

 **[And there you have it, the winner is Nanoha and Fate! While not the most climatic ending, I'm sure there will be many more opportunities for that. See ya.]**

Nanoha and Fate finally allowed themselves to relax once they were sure that the two opponents were truly gone and that the voice had disappeared. However they silently agreed to keep their Barrier Jacket's on, just in case.

Fate let out a big sigh. While the battle was no where near close to the toughest fight either mage had gone through, it certainly was no walk in the park. "Is this what we are going to have to keep going through if we want to return home?"

Nanoha thought about the situation for a moment. "Maybe we can contact HQ?"

The blonde was surprised by that, mainly because things were so confusing the idea just slipped her mind.

"Bardiche, can you get in contact?"

A moment a silence passed.

 _[Negative.]_

Nanoha frowned and turned towards her Device.

"Raising Heart?"

 _[I'm sorry Master.]_

Things were not looking good. Trapped in some strange world and forced to fight in the tag battle tournament if they wanted any chance to return home.

After a few moments of thinking, Fate decided to speak her mind. "Nanoha, I think we should split up."

"Huh? Why?"

"I want to do my own investigation of this world. Something about this place doesn't feel right, like it's all artificial or something. I want to get to the bottom of it."

Nanoha seemed confused. "Then shouldn't we stick together?"

The blonde shook her head. "It would be great if we could, but that Keystone is likely going to attract trouble. And I don't think getting rid of it is a good idea."

The brunette thought about Fate's words for a moment. She didn't like the idea of being separate from Fate-chan during such a strange situation. Still, she understood the blonde's reasoning.

Nanoha sighed but began to smile. "Okay Fate-chan, I'll trust you on this."

Fate also smiled in response. "Thank you Nanoha, I promise I'll be fine."

"And I promise to keep the Keystone safe and sound so we get home."

The two women nodded at each other before turning away to walk in separate directions.

Each had hopes that things would turn out okay. However no matter what either of them do, they can't escape from crossing fate...

* * *

[Gameplay Dialog Section]

(A/N: At the end of each chapter I'll be writing gameplay interactions between characters as if they truly were in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle)

 _Nanoha and Fate Interaction_

INTRO

 _*Nanoha and Fate stand side by side in their TSAB uniforms holding their Devices before raising both into the air*_

Nanoha: Raising Heart...

Fate: Bardiche...

Nanoha and Fate: Set Up!

 _*a quick flash of light covers their bodies and dissipates to reveal Nanoha and Fate in their Barrier Jackets*_

OUTRO

 _*Nanoha relaxes her pose and smiles*_

Nanoha: Fighting together with you like this is always fun Fate-chan.

Fate: Yeah, I feel the same way Nanoha.

WINNER SCREEN

Nanoha: Hey Fate-chan, how are you doing?

Fate: I'm okay Nanoha. Our opponents may be tough, but together I know we will not lose to anyone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay why did I even write such a thing? Well the we know the 5th franchise is represented by the colour pink, and as a joke someone posted that Nanoha would be 5th series. I thought it was pretty funny at first but lately I started to really think about the potential interactions between Nanoha characters and BlazBlue, Persona, RWBY and Under Night characters.**

 **Speaking of Under Night characters, I still haven't played Under Night In-Birth so everything I know about the characters of that series is from BBTAG itself and the character/story discussions that happens in BBTAG threads sometimes.**

 **Any Under Night fans please feel free to inform me if I'm portraying the characters and their fighting strength correctly or not.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading. All reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll see you next time.**


	2. Scattered Allies

Chapter 2: Scattered Allies

* * *

 _Location: Lakeside Port_

Subaru Nakajima felt like she had been wondering around for sometime but still couldn't find anyone. After waking up in this world she was told by a mysterious voice that she needed to find something called a "Keystone" and take it to the tournament goal if she wanted to return home.

After about half a dozen questions regarding her situation, one of which included asking whether or not the combat cyborg had gone completely insane, the voice seemed to have left the blue haired girl to her own devices.

As of right now she found herself at what looked to be an unfamiliar port of some kind.

"Just how disconnected is this place? I swear I was in some snowy village a few moments ago."

"Likely because this place is collection of locations from different worlds all loosely strung together."

Subaru immediately tensed upon hearing the voice of another person. She turned her body around and found herself staring at what looked like a teenage male wearing dark blue clothes and cap.

The ex-Section Six member couldn't feel any hostility from the individual, but nonetheless she did not let her guard down.

"And just who might you be?"

"Ah, my apologies. It was rude of me to suddenly speak up like that."

The person who at first looked male, turned out to have a fairly feminine voice. Subaru took a more clear look at the person's face and saw that the individual was in fact female. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm a detective, so I'm investigating this world and it's inhabitants to find a way home."

"I'm Subaru Nakajima. Disaster Prevention Leader, a part of the TSAB. I guess I'm also looking for a way home."

Naoto titled her head to the side a little. "TSAB? I can't say I'm familiar with such an organisation. I take that to confirm that you are indeed from a different world than I."

 _[It would appear so.]_

The detective was immediately startled. "What was that?"

Subaru chuckled a little and reached into her uniform to take out her Intelligence Device. She smiled as she presented it for Naoto to see.

"Say hello to my friend, Mach Caliber."

 _[It is nice to meet you.]_

The detective took a moment to reorganize her thoughts before speaking again. "Same to you. Are you perhaps an Artificial Intelligence?"

 _[That and much more.]_

Before the conversation could continue, the stomach of the combat cyborg growled quite loudly. Subaru could only let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that, how about we get something to eat first? Well, that's if there is anything to eat at all in this world."

Naoto put a hand on her chin and recalled her memories for a moment. "Hmm well if I'm remembering correctly, there were a few stores I passed by in this port somewhere, and I think something what may have looked like a restaurant too. However the chance that we'll find a clerk or someone willing to serve us a meal is rather low."

"Then we'll just have to make do with what we can find."

* * *

 _Location: June's Food Court_

"Vivio-san, has Chris been able to contact anyone?"

"Sorry Einhart-san, but it seems like he can't find anyone either."

Vivio Takamachi and Einhart Stratos sighed simultaneously as they decided to sit down at one of the tables. Ever since finding themselves in this strange world and being told it's rules by an unknown voice, the two girls tried to contact any of their friends through the Devices.

The little blonde girl tried her best to cheer up. "Oh well, maybe we can find someone with a Keystone. The voice said we needed one to return home."

Einhart pondered those words. "I don't know, from the way the voice spoke it's pretty clear she has some agenda here. I don't know that by following the rules we will get back home."

Vivio understood her friend's reservations, but what choice did they have? They needed to get back as soon as possible. Her own mothers must be worried sick about her.

Before the young girls could say anything else, a new voice called out to them.

"Hey! Are the two of you alright?"

A teenage boy in a black uniform jogged to towards them.

Einhart responded first. "Other than being seemingly trapped in this world, we're fine, at least for now. What about you?"

"Me? Well I've been in a couple of fights, but I'm still breathing. Oh, the name is Hyde Kido, by the way."

"Einhart Stratos."

"Vivio Takamachi. It's nice to meet you Hyde-san."

Hyde looked worriedly at the two of them. "Geeze you two look so young, I thought only fighters would be dragged into this mess."

Vivio made a face and took offence to that statement. "Hey! We can fight too!"

The silvery green haired girl nodded in agreement. "It's true. We're both fairly well versed in martial arts, among other things."

Hyde clearly had trouble believing the two of them. However he noted that the girl with purple and blue eyes talked with a certain air to her voice, the kind that told Hyde that what she said wasn't just a child boasting.

"Well even if that's true, kids shouldn't get involved in a place like this. I don't think martial arts or the like will be enough to survive."

The teenage male sighed. "Well you two don't mind if I take a break here? Also, I don't think my conscious would let me leave the two young girls alone in a world like this."

The male sat down at the table with Vivio and Einhart. The three of them continued their conversation as they began to exchange information to each other, all while unaware of the fact that they were currently being watched from the corner of one of the buildings.

"So, you girls are definitely from a different world than I am?"

Vivio nodded. "Seems like it. We can't recognise any of the terms you used like EXS or In-Births."

"And I sure as hell have never heard of anything like Strike Arts, or magic being commonplace in society anywhere back in my world."

Einhart leaned back against her chair. "In any case, we need to obtain something known as a Keystone before we can go home."

The very next moment after she spoke, Einhart sensed danger.

"Everyone move!"

Hyde and Vivio understood the command, and the three of them jumped out of their chairs as far back as they could. A yellow and red blur flew past them and destroyed the table with red rose petals flowing behind.

The two figures stopped as their attack missed and turned to face the trio. The attackers comprised of a young girl wielding a massive red scythe. Next to her was a taller girl with a large mane of blonde hair.

"Darn it, our attack missed." Complained the scythe user.

"It's okay Ruby, we still got this."

The teenage male was feeling particularly annoyed. "Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

The girl named Ruby pointed a finger towards Hyde. "Give us your Keystone! We know you have one!"

"What? How did you know?"

The tall blonde smirked. "We've been following you since your last fight.

 **[Oh and would you look at that? It seems we have another battle on our hands!]**

Hyde could only sigh. "Damnit, just how many people are in this world? Alright then, come forth! Insulator!

The boy began to take out what seemed to be red sword right out of his palm, much to almost everyone's shock.

Ruby however, had sparkly eyes at the sight.

"That was awesome! Did you see that Yang? I've never seen something like that before!"

Yang chuckled at her. "Yes I did Ruby, now calm down. You can ogle the sword later."

 **[Okay then! Contestant Hyde is ready to fight Yang and Ruby, but he still needs a partner.]**

Vivio and Einhart looked at each other for a moment and nodded. The two girls assumed a battle stance at Hyde's side.

"We'll assist you Hyde-san."

"Yeah, me and Chris can help you out too." The floating bunny made some fighting gestures to accompany Vivio's statement.

 **[Hey hey hey! That's not allowed! This is a Tag Battle Tournament. That means two vs two. Meaning no third wheels! Sorry but one of you girls has to sit this one out.]**

After a quick telepathic debate between the two girls, it was decided that Einhart would pair up with Hyde for this fight. Vivio pouted a little but went off to the side as far as could but remained close enough so she could jump in and help should the situation call for it. Rules be damned.

Einhart took a deep breath and began to mentally prepare herself. She had been in many battles before, some of them team based. However specifically tag fights were still unfamiliar territory for her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean I know you have magic and all, but not to be rude you are still just a kid."

His partner smirked as she readied herself. "Then allow me to assume a more appropriate form. Asteion!"

A bright flash of green light enveloped Einhart. The light soon faded to reveal an older looking version of the girl with a face ready for combat.

Einhart turned towards a surprised Hyde for a moment. "I promise to explain later, but right now we've got some opponents to deal with."

The sword wielder nodded after shaking off the initial shock. "Alright. I've seen weirder things than that anyway."

Yang cracked her knuckles. She was worried she would have to fight a little kid but from the looks of it, the blonde might might have a good fight on her hands.

 **[Alright no more gawking! Lets get this show on the road. It's team Ruby and Yang vs team Hyde and Einhart! Ready? Fight!]**

"Black Orbiter!"

Hyde threw out the first attack and Yang responded by throwing out a single blast from her gauntlets. The two attacks collided mid air and destroyed each other.

"Hyde-san! We'll split them up! Let me handle the girl in yellow, you take on the one with the scythe!"

"No problem! Besides I've got experience in fighting against big scythes before!"

Einhart charged towards Yang as fast as she could. She was so fast that the blonde barely had any time to react. Yang only managed to bring her arms up in time to block the fist that was headed towards her face.

Even with a full Aura, Yang could feel an immense amount of force behind that blow as she was pushed back.

"Oh this should be good."

The blonde responded with shooting another ranged shot from her gauntlet. Einhart quickly deflected it with her palm before realising that Yang had taken the opportunity charge forward with her fist ready. Einhart decided to counter by striking at the side of Yang's face while the her fist struck Einhart on the cheek as well.

The two girls pushed themselves back with each other's blows before jumping right back into a close range fight.

Hyde in the meantime was trying his hardest to keep up with Ruby's speed. She was attacking from all sides and he was only just barely able to deflect the attacks from her massive scythe with the Insulator.

Ruby swung her bladed weapon toward Hyde's feet and managed to trip him up. He almost dropped the Insulator but barely kept it in his hand. Hyde fell on his ass and groaned.

 _Damn, she fights completely differently from Gordeau..._

"I'm sorry, but I really need that Keystone."

"Argh, even if you ask I can't just gi-"

"Hegemon Sky Breaking Sever!"

Ruby found herself caught in a magical blast and blown away into wall before Hyde could finish his sentence.

Einhart was forced to take her attention off Yang and assist Hyde for a moment. Unfortunately that led to her receiving a hard kick to the stomach, followed up by a punch in the face. Einhart stumbled back but didn't lose her footing and proceeded to counter attack.

Hyde readied the Insulator as Ruby was recovering from Einhart's attack.

"Now, I'm serious. Pale Bringer!"

Ruby saw Hyde charging towards her with his sword. The girl reacted and leaped forward in the air and starting using her Semblance to increase her speed as she spun around like a red tornado towards Hyde.

The two of them clashed mid air and were both sent flying back from the impact of their attacks. The force created a large shockwave that temporarily halted Yang and Einhart's fight. Hyde and Ruby lost hold of their weapons as they landed on the ground completely knocked out.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang relaxed her stance as she stared over at Ruby's unconscious body.

"Perhaps we could consider this a draw?" Einhart asked as she sensed an opportunity to end this fight.

Before Yang could respond, the voice interrupted.

 **[Hey now! Once a fight starts it's not over until one side is down for the count!]**

Einhart narrowed her eyes. This voice seems pretty insistent. Just what is the point of this whole tournament anyway?

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Guess there's no way out of this then. Lets finish this with one last attack."

She blinked, and her eyes turned red. Power stared to surge within Yang, using all the damage she had taken through out the fight to amplify her strength. Her mane of hair began to glow and give off embers as Yang shifted her body stance into one ready to attack.

Einhart took a deep breath and readied her body as her magic began to flow. Her legs shifted as her magic circle appeared below her feet as wind started to gather around her body.

Yang leaped forward and swung her fist at full power.

Einhart responded in kind.

"Hegemon Sky Severing Knuckle!"

Their fists clashed against one another. Wind and fire surrounded the fists as they pushed with all their power to win. An explosive amount of force erupted from between the two girls and both were flying back into the wall of different buildings.

The two fighters attempted to regain their footing and get back into the fight.

However Yang fell on one knee. Exhaustion finally starting to take over.

Einhart remained standing, albeit only barely.

 **[And that's it! We have a winner! Team Einhart and Hyde are victorious!]**

Yang began to smirk. "I gotta admit, I don't think I've had anyone give me a fight like that before."

Einhart shared similar sentiments. "It was certainly a battle that pushed me. You are indeed a formidable opponent Yang-san."

The girl felt herself immediately being enthusiastically hugged by her blonde companion.

"Yay! I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you Vivio-san."

Einhart released her transformation and allowed her body to become young again. She turned her head back to Yang. "Are you two going to be okay?"

Yang gave a quick nod. "Yeah we should be fine. You guys go on ahead. We'll find our way back to the world we know eventually."

Those words gave Einhart pause and made her consider the current situation. Just how people were trapped here? Was it really okay to try and "win" this tournament to go back home? What about everyone else? Will they be trapped here forever?

Einhart snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of Vivio transforming. She turned her body to find Vivio in her Adult Mode as she began to carry Hyde's unconscious body in a princess carry.

Einhart and Vivio said their goodbyes to Yang and left the scene to find a place for Hyde to properly rest.

* * *

 _Location: Ring_

 **[And that should do it for the rules. Enjoy yourselves you two.]**

"Wait! I still have more questions!" Fuuka Reventon cried out. Her mind was still trying to comprehend this whole situation.

 **[Sorry but there are so many contestants and so little time. Running a tournament like this is so much work. Oh but I can tell you one thing, this event doesn't run by the DSAA rules. So feel free to go crazy with your magic. Have fun!]**

Rinne Berlinetta stood there shocked along with her friend. This was insane. She and Fuuka were just doing some sparring at the Nakajima gym and all of sudden, it was like the world had shifted and morphed into something completely different.

"Fuu-chan, what's going to happen?"

"I... I don't know. This is just too much..."

Neither girl could think about the situation for very long, because they soon heard footsteps approaching.

Fuuka spoke up first. "W-Who's there?"

The figure came into the light and stepped into the ring so the girls could get a clear look at their face.

It was a woman in black uniform. She reached into a pocket and took out a physical identification badge.

"I'm an Enforcer. Teana Lanster."

* * *

 _Location: Cathedral -Silent-_

Hayate Yagami opened her eyes after she focused her mind for a moment. She gasped as she sensed a familiar presence.

Her Knights were here in this world. They had been dragged into this mess as well.

The Lieutenant Colonel felt Reinforce Zwei tug on her uniform, trying to get her attention.

"Meister? Are you okay?"

The brunette sighed. "Truthfully? No, I'm still in the middle of thinking that this is all just a crazy dream."

An unknown presence was felt by both girls. An intimidating presence. Instinctual fear struck both Hayate and Rein.

"I assure you two, this is no dream."

They turned around to face the sound of the voice. They were met with a little girl with blonde hair, red eyes and a gothic lolita outfit. She looked small, but Hayate could tell she was powerful. Certainly not someone to be messed with.

"And who exactly are you?"

The girl scoffed. "Now that's quite rude. You're supposed to introduce yourselves first before asking a lady her name."

Hayate made a face, but didn't complain. There shouldn't be anything wrong with giving out her identity at the moment.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Hayate Yagami."

"I'm Sergeant Reinforce."

The girl gave a smile. "Well it's nice to know that at least some people are capable of a modicum manners in this world. You may address me as Rachel Alucard."

* * *

[Gameplay Dialog Section]

 _Hyde and Einhart Interaction_

INTRO

Einhart: Say Hyde, are you capable of combat with anything that isn't a sword?

*Hyde pulls out the Insulator*

Hyde: Not really, I'm still being trained on how to sword fight properly. At times it even feels like body even moves on it's own during battle, rather than anything of my own skill.

OUTRO

*Einhart relaxes her pose and breathes deeply*

Einhart: I see you were right. While I may not wield a blade for battle, I know someone who does. Compared to her your skills are indeed rather...basic.

*Hyde turns his back and rests the Insulator on his shoulder*

Hyde: Harsh, but fair I suppose.

WINNER SCREEN

Einhart: If we ever get a chance to meet my friend, would you be interested in training under her?

Hyde: Honestly, I would rather my life go back to normal. However if the fighting escalates, then I suppose I wouldn't turn down the opportunity to become stronger.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry about no Nanoha or Fate this chapter. I wanted use this second chapter to let you guys know that the other protagonists are a part of the story as well. Also more Nanoha characters not mentioned yet will show up, but of course I'm keeping that a surprise.**

 **Please review if you feel like it, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. The Joining of Reaper and Devil

Chapter 3: The Joining of Reaper and Devil

* * *

 _Location: Adventus_

Nanoha Takamachi found herself at the top of some sort of tower, but she certainly didn't remember climbing one. One moment she was in one type of location, and the next she was somewhere completely different. The disconnect between each area of the world was starting to get to her. It made the very idea of just flying around in this world feel like a dangerous prospect so she avoided taking flight for the time being.

The woman soon noticed a man in the middle of the area. She saw that he had white hair, wore a red coat and carried a large sword on his back.

The person was staring up the massive stone monolith with a glowing weird looking symbol seemingly engraved in it. She felt strange and almost entranced while staring, like there was some sort of power emanating from it.

As she traced her eyes upward of the object, she noticed something else above the monolith.

A dark blue sphere with what seemed like multiple dark wings surrounding it.

Nanoha quirked an eyebrow at the sight. It was some interesting imagery if nothing else.

"Umm, excuse me..." Nanoha decided to speak up and get the man's attention.

He turned to his side to meet the sound of her voice. His hand went back to grip the handle of the sword, ready to draw at a moment's notice. Nanoha gripped Raising Heart as she saw the movement. She let out a small gasp when she saw the colour of his eyes.

They were red and green. Just like her beloved daughter.

The man narrowed his eyes at Nanoha. "Who are you?"

"Nanoha Takamachi. Please I don't want to fight. I only want to talk."

Feeling that Nanoha's words were indeed genuine, the man let go of the sword and took a more relaxed stance.

"I'm Ragna. Ragna The Bloodedge."

Nanoha tilted her head to one side in response. "Blood...edge?"

"Never heard of me huh? I guess you're from another world too. " Ragna shrugged his shoulders, while internally grateful that he didn't have to deal with someone attacking him because he was The Grim Reaper.

"Oh are you famous?"

"More like infamous."

Ragna seemed to smile a little before turning his head back towards the strange spherical object above them. "Hey, have you met anyone named "Noel" in this world? She's got long blonde hair, green eyes and carries two big guns with her."

Nanoha shook her head. "Sorry, but I haven't seen anyone like that."

"Figures, I guess I'll keep looking for her. Thanks anyway." Ragna turned away from staring at the spherical winged object and started to walk away in the opposite direction.

The mage decided to prob a little about her. "Is she someone important to you?"

It took a moment before Ragna responded. "Yeah she is. I hope she's okay."

He turned to face the auburn haired girl once more. "Actually do you mind if I ask you some more things? Like if you know anything about what's going here."

Nanoha could only shake her head again. "Not much, unfortunately."

The woman took out the pink Keystone for Ragna to see. "All I know is that I have to take this Keystone to the end in order to get back home."

The Grim Reaper widened his eyes in surprise. "You have one too?"

"Huh?"

Ragna responded by taking out his own Keystone, the only difference from Nanoha's was the fact that it was coloured blue.

Nanoha felt the gears begin to turn in her head. While she was no Enforcer, being around Fate who was one, meant that some of the investigative tendencies the blonde had inevitably rubbed off on Nanoha. "So there's more than one Keystone..."

Ragna narrowed his eyes. "Now that's suspicious, the voice didn't mention that there would be more than one."

"But does that mean anything?"

The two thought it over for a moment but could draw no solid conclusion from the fact that two Keystones existed.

"Damnit, this is getting us nowhere." Ragna placed the Keystone back in a pocket as Nanoha did the same.

The two of them immediately heard metallic footsteps. Someone was approaching them. Nanoha turned around saw what looked like a man covered in some strange white armour walking towards her.

She felt fear while in his presence. Nanoha jumped back as far as she could and landed at Ragna's side.

"I have found you, Dark One." The armoured unknown spoke with a voice that emanated killing intent.

Ragna wasted no time taking out his sword and preparing for a fight. "Masked freak."

Nanoha stared at the two of them confused. "You know him Ragna-san?"

"Unfortunately. His name is Hakumen, and he's an asshole who keeps trying to kill me."

The armoured man did not audibly retort, but instead gripped the handle of the long blade on his back. He turned his attention to Nanoha. "Girl, if you do not wish to die, then step away. That man is a danger to everyone he meets. I will cut him down here."

"What?"

While Nanoha did think Ragna looked a little intimidating, she didn't think he was a bad person. At least that was the vibe she got from her brief talk with him.

There was almost no time to dwell on that thought as another voice could be heard.

"Hey now, let me have some fun too!"

Soon after a rather punkish looking redhead male appeared behind Hakumen.

"Looks a fight is about to break out, so I want in."

 **[Oh and would you look at that? Suddenly we have enough contestants for a tag battle! It's almost like divine intervention wouldn't you say?]**

Ragna visibly winced and audibly groaned at the sudden sound of the voice. He clearly did not like her, and Nanoha couldn't say she had dissimilar feelings.

 **[Okay so Carmine and Hakumen, you'll be a team.]**

Carmine immediately objected to that idea. "Team? Sorry lady, but I don't team up with anyone."

 **[Yeah well too bad, I told you before that this is a tag battle tournament so them's the rules.]**

"Grr, fine. Listen here Hakumen, you better not get in the way of my prey."

"That is fine. I have but only one target. Don't interfere, then there will be no problems."

 **[Looks like they're ready go. What about you Team Death?]**

"Team Death?"

"Team Death?"

 **[Well you are both The Grim Reaper and White Devil respectively so what else should I call you?]**

Nanoha wondered how it knew her one of her titles, but then she remembered how it mentioned that Fate was an Enforcer before. So it was clear that whoever this voice was clearly knew personal details about them. Which brings up a question, just how much did it exactly know? Did it only have information that was publicly available or did the voice have access to confidential information as well? Was there a security breach in the TSAB somewhere?

The mage soon realised something else and turned towards Ragna. "You're called "The Grim Reaper" huh?"

"It's a long story and besides, "White Devil", what did you do to get that?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"...long story?" Nanoha sheepishly said in response.

 **[Okay okay now that's enough chit chat and lets get this show on the road!]**

Nanoha refocused herself and readied Raising Heart. She didn't like being forced into fights like this, but the Ace of Aces wasn't going to hold back.

 **[Ready? Get set, fight!]**

 _[Accel Shooter]_

Nanoha wasted no time in having the first attack. However Hakumen had already drawn his blade the moment she fired.

She didn't know how it happened exactly, but the armoured man nullified her magic attacks with his overly long sword easily.

Carmine threw out something red at Nanoha. Before she could react, Ragna had destroyed the red projectile with his sword.

It splashed onto the ground, and let out a very raw smell. One that was familiar to both Nanoha and Ragna. The smell of blood.

"Dead Spike!"

Ragna swung his sword to unleash what Nanoha saw as some demonic creature's head formed from darkness. The thing charged right at Hakumen but his sword cut it away without issue.

"Listen, I've fought Hakumen before so let me handle him and you can take out that blood bath freak."

"Okay Ragna-san, I'll trust you."

The white haired man nodded and charged towards Hakumen and clashed swords with him. That left Nanoha and Carmine.

The redhead jumped into the air and threw out more crystallised blood at Nanoha.

 _[Protection]_

She shielded herself from the attack as Carmine launched forward and punched the shield as hard as he could. He threw out more punches that that seemed ineffective.

Blood started to form at Nanoha's feet. She noticed it just in time to jump back away but the moment she did, the blood on the ground shot up and crystallised mid air into the shape of a spear like object. It struck her left shoulder, piercing through the Barrier Jacket.

"Argh!"

Nanoha cried out as she felt a sharp pain come from the point of impact. She managed to land on her feet as the blood spear dissolved away, leaving an open wound in her shoulder.

 _This guy isn't kidding around. Fine then. I'll give him a fight._

 _[Bind]_

Carmine found his arms and legs locked in place and started struggling to get out of them while shouting curse words. Nanoha pointed Raising Heart at him and began to charge up her next attack. She used up one cartridge.

"Hyperion Smasher!"

The redhead summoned crystallised blood in front of himself to block the attack but it was almost instantly broken by the sheer force of the magical blast.

The attack was so strong that the binds that held his body in place broke and he was blown back right to near the edge of the tower.

"Goddamnit..."

He was on his back and still conscious, but only barely. Carmine was in no clear condition to continue fighting.

Nanoha breathed in and out deeply and held onto her shoulder wound as she began to heal it with magic.

She had to be honest she didn't expect something to pierce her Barrier Jacket like that. This world was filled with strong people from different worlds, Nanoha reminded herself to be mindful of that fact.

Speaking of, she turned her attention to Ragna's battle.

His movements were impressive. The way he was holding off Hakumen's precise strikes told her that he wasn't lying about having fought him before. Nanoha could also tell just by looking at the way he fought that Ragna had lived a life filled with battle.

However, he was showing signs of slowing down while Hakumen didn't show any indication that he was getting tired. He was slowly getting overpowered by his opponent. Nanoha had to help Ragna.

She rose to air and began to charge her bombardment.

"Ragna-san! Move out of the way!"

"Huh?"

He turned his head toward her voice and saw Nanoha floating high up as a pink sphere began to form in front of her.

In that moment, Hakumen tackled Ragna's chest with his shoulder which sent him stumbling back. Nanoha saw her chance. She expelled two cartridges.

"Exelion Buster!"

She fired the bombardment and watched Hakumen become consumed by the blast. A massive explosion was created by the attack which Ragna found to be pretty impressive. He didn't think the woman held that much power in her. The people in his own world were tough, but the ones from others could be something else.

A long sword cut through the smoke. As it dissolved Nanoha and Ragna could see that Hakumen remained mostly uninjured by the bombardment.

"I am the white void..."

Hakumen almost blitzed Ragna with a horizontal strike. He only just barely blocked the attack with his own blade. Nanoha could see that Ragna's reaction time was slowing down. She had to do something and fast.

"...I am the cold steel..."

The long blade pushed Ragna back as Hakumen continued his brutal assault.

Nanoha's mind went through multiple options. She considered a Starlight Breaker, but dismissed the thought immediately. The battle hadn't gone on for nearly long enough for it to have any significant power.

"...I am the just sword..."

She thought maybe she could simply use every cartridge she had, but then again that only seemed like a short term solution.

"...with blade in hand..."

Ragna swung his blade for an overhead strike but Hakumen deflected the swing and counterattacked afterward.

"...shall I reap the sins of this world..."

Nanoha's mind eventually landed on an option she could take. She needed lots of power as soon as possible, so there was only one choice left.

"...and cleanse it in the fires of destruction!"

"Fortress Mode!"

Nanoha's Barrier Jacket started to shift and morph as a pink light covered her body. The shield units began to appear floating around her body as Raising Heart changed into it's solo flight mode that hovered next to Nanoha. In her left hand appeared the Strike Cannon as her transformation was complete.

"ACE00 "Fortress". Drive Ignition!"

Ragna deflected a strike and shifted his sword into the scythe form and swung horizontally but Hakumen easily blocked the attack. He then swung his blade with enough force to cause Ragna to become unarmed as the sword clattered on the ground.

"Hell's Fang!"

Ragna covered his fist in darkness and tried to punch Hakumen but was blocked by the side of the long sword. The Grim Reaper jumped back just before he could get counter attacked.

Nanoha detached two of her shield units and had them fly right above Hakumen as they aimed right at him. The third one attached itself to her right arm as it took aim at her target.

Hakumen shifted his body into a pose that showed he was getting ready to charge at Ragna.

"I am Hakumen! The end has-"

"Excellence Cannon Variable Raid! Shoot!"

Raising Heart, the Strike Cannon and the shield units all fired directly upon Hakumen from above. Nanoha was careful not to hit Ragna but he was still caught in the explosion shockwaves which sent him flying far back. Luckily he still landed on his feet and watched Hakumen be caught on the receiving end of what looked like a bombing.

The bombardment finally ended as Nanoha started to pant while relieved that the weapons worked fairly well. The Fortress and Strike Cannon weren't at a stage where they could be considered the most stable weapons to use. Both armaments were still in the testing phase actually. This was the first time Nanoha even used it out in the field, which all things considered seemed like a success.

"Thanks for the assist Raising Heart."

 _[No problem, Master.]_

The smoke cleared and revealed a large crater that Nanoha created. Ragna made a mental note that he should definitely not to get on this woman's bad side.

"A minor setback."

Hakumen's voice was heard as all the smoke cleared away. He was on one knee but was already trying to get up again.

Ragna picked up his sword and sighed. "Masked freak doesn't know when to quit."

He then raised his right arm and took a deep breath. "Restriction 666-"

 **[Sorry about this Six Hero, but you and Carmine lost. And the losers must exit the stage.]**

It was difficult for Nanoha to tell what happened next, but it almost felt like time froze for a moment. The next thing she knew happened was that both Hakumen and Carmine disappeared from sight.

The Grim Reaper lowered his weapon and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What the hell just happened?"

 **[Oh I only teleported them to another location. Can't have sore losers drag a fight on forever now can I? This is still a tournament after all.]**

"Just who or what are you?"

 **[Oh my dear Ragna the Bloodedge, surely you of all people must know by now that you don't get answers to a question like that until the climax. So be sure to keep advancing in this tournament. I'm sure you'll make it to the end.]**

The SS ranked criminal sighed as he placed the sword on his back again. He turned around to face Nanoha as she landed back on the ground near her ally.

"Thanks for the save by the way, that's quite some firepower you got there."

He looked over her new armaments. The high tech looking cannon and shields gave off the impression that she was a walking weapon of mass destruction. Ragna had a feeling that Kokonoe would love to inspect her.

"Thank you, and you've got some interesting power yourself Ragna-san."

"Drop the "-san". Just Ragna is fine."

"Oh okay, then you can just call me "Nanoha" then."

The mage smiled as she released her transformation. She figured that with Ragna around, she didn't need to keep her Barrier Jacket on constantly. Nanoha was back to wearing her TSAB uniform and Raising Heart returned into a little flying red sphere with pink wings.

"Oh I almost forgot, allow me to introduce my friend. Say hello to Raising Heart."

 _[It is a pleasure to meet you.]_

Ragna stared in surprise at the little ball. He knew he heard another voice during the battle but he didn't think it came from that.

"Hello there. You seem a lot more polite than some other floating red thing I know."

Nanoha quirked an eyebrow at his wording.

 _How very specific..._

 _[I appreciate the compliment.]_

Nanoha walked up to Ragna and extended her hand to him. "Ragna, what do you think about teaming up? I think we stand a better chance at getting to the bottom of this incident if we work together."

Ragna scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes for a moment to think. He wasn't exactly great when it came to working together with other people, and the fact that they both held a Keystone could spell more trouble than usual. However it with two Keystones it could mean they'll find the truth easier. Ragna also knew first hand that Nanoha was strong. It couldn't hurt to have an ally like that. It helped that she didn't seem to judge him too harshly.

He then opened his eyes and nodded.

The Grim Reaper shook the White Devil's hand. "Sure, I certainly wouldn't say no to your firepower."

* * *

 _Location: Cathedral -Silent-_

"Phantom Field? Seithr? I'm sorry but I don't follow exactly."

Hayate Yagami just finished listening to an explanation about this world by Rachel Alucard but a lot of the terms the little girl used went right over the Lieutenant Colonel's head.

Rachel sighed. "To put it simpler terms, this world where we all reside is an enclosed space that has been artificially created by something your world clearly lacks."

The brunette had an easier time understanding that at least. "Alright, do you know why has this happened?"

Rachel seemed to take a moment before responding.

"...I'm still not completely sure about that yet. You remember the instructions given when entering this world?"

Hayate nodded. "Yeah, a voice said something about getting a Keystone in order to get home."

"Right, well I've left care of one of the Keystones in someone I know and-"

Rachel couldn't continue because at that moment she felt teleportation magic in effect. She wasn't the one being teleported, but someone was being sent to her location.

The next moment, Rachel saw Hakumen appear on the ground in between herself and Hayate.

"Well now, what a shock to see Mr. Hero here as well."

Hayate and Rein would say they were more than shocked to see an armoured man show up out of nowhere. The two got ready to transform and unison at a moment's notice if things got dicey.

"Harlequin... I shouldn't be surprised to see you involved however."" Hakumen rose from the ground and placed his sword back in the sheath.

"So what happened to you?"

He seemed to take his time to respond to the inquiry. "A battle with the Dark One."

Rachel let out a small sigh. It was almost the most predictable answer he could've given. "And you lost? Hakumen you must be slipping, well considering the rules of this world Ragna must've had a partner."

"...I believe it was a woman from another world, named "Nanoha" if I recall."

Hayate gasped. Nanoha was involved in this mess too? Her mind went to her other friends and wondered if they had also been somehow taken to this world.

The man turned around at the sound and Hayate was forced to face this "Mr. Hero".

Now that she had a chance to take in his presence, Hayate could sense mana particles around him. Specifically it felt like Nanoha's magic. So she was indeed fighting this man, and from the sounds of it she won.

"Darkness..." Hakumen suddenly spoke up as he stared at her.

"Huh?"

"You are not the Dark One and yet I feel..."

Hayate's thoughts went to the only thing he could be talking about.

 _Is it The Tome of the Night Sky? Can he sense it?_

Hakumen turned his gaze to Reinforce Zwei, which caused the Unity Knight to hide behind Hayate.

Rachel interjected in the conversation. "Come now Mr. Hero, surely you must've learned that that is not how one treats a lady."

He did not give a direct response but instead turned away from Hayate and began to walk off.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Rachel called out.

"To end this world. Surely you must know that we cannot remain here for long. We must return to our own world."

"...yes I am aware."

Hakumen continued walking away and Hayate felt a cold silence fall over the scene. That didn't sound like any normal desire to return home. She wondered if their world was in any sort of danger.

The red eyed blonde sighed and finally broke the silence. "Well, I apologise for such a rude man."

Hayate shook her head. "No it's fine. I'm used to worse actually. I think he kinda had the right idea anyway. We should start investigating this place find out the truth here."

 _And I have to find my friends..._

Rachel nodded in agreement. "I don't disagree. Well then lets get moving."

* * *

[Gameplay Dialog Section]

 _Nanoha and Ragna Interaction_

INTRO

*Ragna scratches his head*

Ragna: I don't know how well we can work together to be honest

*Nanoha points Raising Heart forward for battle*

Nanoha: Don't worry Ragna, I know how to work with melee focused fighters

OUTRO

*Ragna stabs his sword into the ground*

Ragna: Well that turned out better than expected. You're pretty good Nanoha.

*Nanoha giggles*

Nanoha: Thanks, and you've got some nice moves yourself.

WINNER SCREEN

Nanoha: You know, despite your reputation as a high ranked criminal in your world, I think you're a good person Ragna.

Ragna: Well you would be one of the few people who's ever said that, and thanks. I appreciate it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter originally was going to have a lot more perspectives around, catching up on the characters previously as well as including all the Knights. However I felt like that would've been way too much to jump around so much in one chapter so I'm saving it for later, but maybe you guys would've preferred it all at once?**

 **Let me know in a review if you would prefer to see more perspectives in a single chapter. Thanks in advance.**


	4. Special Circumstance

Chapter 4: Special Circumstance

* * *

 _Location: Entrance_

"What's with all these televisions? They look like ones from Earth..." Fate Testarossa Harlaown noted to herself as she walked through the area.

The TVs were stacked on top of one another in a fashion Fate for sure thought was incredibly dangerous, and yet the large pile of TVs showed no signs of instability at all.

"P-1 Grand Prix..." The blonde wasn't sure what that meant, but she did feel like what was being displayed on the old looking televisions was a deliberate choice.

Fate decided to poke one of the screens, just out of curiosity. Nothing happened, she didn't even know what she really expected to occur.

Then she heard footsteps heading in her direction. It sounded like a small group of people walking at a regular speed. She turned around to see the source of the voice and laid eyes upon three teenagers. They all looked like they were wearing some sort of uniform except one of them had a green jumper around herself.

The one with the jumper ran up to Fate first with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Hi there, I'm sorry that this sudden but did happen to see my friend around here? Her name is Yukiko and she's got long black hair while wearing a red coat on her uniform. Oh and she might have been carrying some fans with her as well."

The was a fair bit of information for Fate to take in at once, but being an Enforcer had gotten her used to these types of situations.

Fate shook her head. "Sorry, but I haven't seen anyone of that description."

The girl looked visually disappointed. "Oh okay. Sorry to just come up and ask that out of nowhere, but I'm really worried about her."

The new voices of two males drew Fate's attention behind the girl.

"Satonaka, you really shouldn't bother complete strangers like that."

"Yeah that's just rude, and what if that woman had been hostile or something?"

The girl turned around to huff at one of boys that seemed to be carrying some sort of knives in his hands. "Oh now look who's being rude."

The boy immediately looked embarrassed. He turned his head to face Fate directly and apologised. "Ah, sorry about that."

Another male, this one carried a katana, stepped into the conversation. "How about we actually introduce ourselves and start this over?"

This boy in particular looked like the most reliable one of the three to Fate. He looked calm and composed, like he was the leader of them.

"I'm Yu Narukami."

"Oh right, Yosuke Hanamura."

"Chie Satonaka. It's nice to meet you."

Fate smiled and introduced herself in return. "Fate Testarossa Harlaown. It's nice to meet you as well. If you don't mind, could I ask some questions of my own?"

Chie nodded. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Great. For starters, were all of you transported to this world? Or are you native?"

* * *

 _Location: Lakeside Port_

Subaru Nakajima took a bite out of a candy bar and smiled as she got a taste of yummy food. The store that she and Naoto occupied was completely void of other life, but there was indeed food to find.

Naoto was a little worried about eating anything found in this world, but assured herself that since this was a fighting tournament, it seemed unlikely that the mastermind behind it would want the contestants to die of poison or starvation.

A thought briefly went through the detective's mind as she ate a biscuit that this was raiding and looting, but considering the situation it seemed pretty justified.

The door to the store opened again as another person walked through.

"Naoto-san! What a surprise. I did not expect to see you here."

"Huh? Aegis-san?!"

Subaru noticed the new person in the store and her eyes slightly widened at the sight. The girl looked almost completely mechanical. She wondered if this "Aegis" was a combat cyborg as well.

She took note of how Naoto and Aegis seemed to know one another fairly well, concluding the two of them must be from the same world. Subaru quickly wondered if she would meet anyone from her own world in this crazy tournament.

While being lost in her own thoughts, Subaru didn't notice the new girl walking up to her until she was greeted with a hello.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something. Hi there, I'm Subaru Nakajima."

The blonde girl gave her a warm smile. "It is nice to meet you. I'm Aegis."

"Just Aegis? No last name?"

"I was never given one. I am an Anti-Shadow Weapon. The name "Aegis" was all I ever needed."

That threw Subaru for a loop. "Huh? What's an Anti-Shadow Weapon?"

Naoto saw fit to intervene on the conversation and spoke up from behind the blonde. "Aegis-san, she's from another world. Best not to go into too much detail."

"I see. I guess the easiest way to describe myself is that I am android who specialises in fighting otherworldly entities known as "Shadows" back in my own world. Although I've yet to detect any in this world at all."

Subaru looked over Aegis's body one more time at mention of the word "android".

"So you're made for battle? And when you say "android", you mean you're 100% mechanical?"

Aegis nodded. "Yes that basically sums it up. I notice that you yourself have mechanical parts within your own body."

A silence fell over the store. Naoto stared in surprise as she looked over Subaru's body from head to toe and couldn't see anything mechanical on the surface at all. She thought perhaps it was being covered by the uniform Subaru wore.

Aegis soon realised she may have said something she shouldn't have. "Oh, perhaps I shouldn't have spoken that out loud?"

The Disaster Prevention officer nervously laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "Ahahaha, I guess that secret wasn't kept for very long. Yes that's right, I am cyborg to put it accurately. Sorry for not telling you that Naoto-san."

The detective shook her head. "No don't worry, such a detail is obviously very personal."

The Anti-Shadow Weapon bowed her body to apologise. Subaru told her it was okay and that if this place was indeed a fighting tournament, the secret would've gotten out sooner or later anyway.

The three of them exited the store after Naoto and Subaru filled up on food and began to discuss the situation. Naoto in particular needed more information to hopefully discover the truth of the world.

"Aegis-san, could you perhaps tell us what you were doing before ending up here in this world?"

"I was actually with some of the other Shadow Operatives in a meeting, when suddenly it felt my visual and auditory sensors were being messed with. Before I knew it I was here in this place and being told by a voice to fight in a tournament."

"Any idea who the voice could be?"

"My apologies, but I have insufficient data about that. However, in my time here I have not sensed a single Shadow. So while it is not confirmation, I do find it at least unlikely that a Shadow is behind this."

Naoto placed a hand on her chin and began to take in the information. If Aegis says that a Shadow is unlikely to be involved then there was little reason to doubt her. She thought it would be nice to get more accurate confirmation if Teddie or Rise were here but there seemed to be no sign of them so far.

The detective suddenly realised that she hadn't checked something she should have. The crazy situation had forced the possibility from her mind that she had completely forgotten about it.

"Aegis-san, have you tried summoning your Persona?"

"Oh now that you mention it, no I have not."

"Persona? What's that?" Subaru had been feeling pretty out of the loop for most of the conversation.

Naoto stepped back a little to allow some space. "It's far easier to show you. Assuming this works anyway."

She closed her eyes. Her mind imagined her persona's form. She thought about the blue card that would summon it to her side. A familiar power surged through Naoto's body.

"Sukuna-Hikona!"

She opened her eyes as her small but faithful Persona appeared behind herself while bathed in a bright blue light. Naoto let out a small sigh of relief knowing that she didn't have to only rely on her gun to protect herself if she was forced to fight.

Subaru watched as she was in a way reminded of Caro's summoning magic. Still this felt very different to her.

"Wow, that's incredible. Can Aegis-san do the same?"

The Anti-Shadow Weapon stepped back like Naoto did for some room. "Well there is only one way to find out."

As someone with the Wild Card, Aegis had many Personas she could summon. However there was always one she depended upon above all others.

"Athena!"

Just like Naoto, blue light shined from below Aegis and out came forth behind the Anti Shadow Weapon was her own Persona. Subaru noted that it was also much larger than Naoto's.

Aegis looked back at her Persona, taking in the sight for a moment before turning back to Naoto. "So it seems we are able to use our Personas here."

The detective put a hand on her chin. "So what does that mean? Does this place have a direct connection to the TV World perhaps?"

Aegis considered that possibility, but another one went through her mind.

Dark Hour.

No, it could've been that. This whole situation was very different from it. Her sensors detected nothing similar to that phenomenon. Still, being able to bring out their Personas like this reminded her of what happened in Inaba not too long ago. Supernatural incidents seemed to be practically happening one after another.

"I suppose we can't discount a connection to the TV world, but unless I detect a Shadow I think the possibility is low."

"Well now aren't you girls very interesting."

A woman's voice silenced their conversation. The three girls looked up towards one of the many buildings and found the source of the voice.

The newcomer definitely looked female, and wore a lot of odd purple clothing. Aegis mentally noted that she kind of looked like a stereotypical witch seen in fictional stories.

Subaru spoke up first. "Who are you?"

The woman stared down at Subaru directly into her eyes. The combat cyborg felt her body almost freeze up while under her gaze. She only felt one thing from the oddly dressed woman.

Power.

Subaru had an instinctual feeling that picking a fight with this woman would be a bad idea.

"I am known, or perhaps used to be, as the Great Sage Nine. However I'm sure that name holds no meaning to those of another world."

* * *

 _Location: Ring_

"Enforcer? Wait that means you're with the TSAB?" Rinne asked after the woman introduced herself. She had heard of the Enforcers before, but had never met one herself.

"That's correct, and I already know who two you are. Rinne Berlinetta and Fuuka Reventon, I've heard about the both of you from Vivio."

Fuuka was shocked. "Vivi-san is friends with an Enforcer?"

"Yeah, we've been friends for years even."

Rinne placed a hand on her chin as she thought about the implications. "I knew she had connections and friends in the government, but this is something else."

The Enforcer let out a little laugh. "Really, it's not that big of a deal. To be honest I unfortunately don't see Vivio in person a lot anymore these days. Enforcer work keeps me fairly busy, especially with the current incident."

The white haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Current incident? You mean what's happening now?"

Teana lightly shook her head. "No, it's something else, but I can't go around telling civilians anything more than that unfortunately."

The conversation then shifted to that what to do about their present situation. Sticking together was the obvious choice to make, but the real issue was of course how to get home. As it stood Teana knew she needed much more information about the situation before she could make any progress towards that goal.

"Perhaps I could assist you?"

The three girls turned towards the new voice and found themselves staring at a blonde girl wearing some kind of white outfit, but she looked strange. Teana focused her vision in on her and realised that she actually looked somewhat transparent.

Teana immediately pushed the two young girls behind her back to protect them out of instinct. "What are you?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mmm that's difficult to explain, but I suppose you could say I'm a part of someone called Noel Vermillion."

* * *

 _Location: Snow Town_

"Ragna, could I see your Keystone for a second?

"Hmm? Why's that?"

Nanoha stared at her own Keystone within the palm of her hand. After the last battle she couldn't help but feel that something was different about it. It was only after passing into the cold and snowy area did she finally figure it out.

The Keystone was glowing just a bit brighter than when she had first obtained it.

"I just need to see if it looks any different now."

Ragna scratched his head a little but complied with the request. Taking the blue Keystone out of his pocket, he showed it to the mage.

Nanoha only needed a single look to confirm that just like the one she held, Ragna's Keystone also glowed a little brighter now.

"It's just like mine, look."

The mage opened her palm and showed Ragna that hers was shining brighter too.

"So they get brighter? What does that mean?"

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's good and- Achoo!"

Nanoha let out a sneeze, and wasn't surprised that she did. Snow and cold was everywhere in the current location. She wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion either. Sure she could transform to deal to with the cold, but that felt like such a petty reason to undergo a transformation.

 _[I recommend a more warm location, Master.]_

The Grim Reaper looked around for any potential shelter. "Do you need to take a break?"

The woman shook her head. "Nah, best just to get out of this area as soon as possible."

She tried looking around, her eyes trying to find any sort of obvious exit to would lead to a hopefully less cold location.

"Wait, is that...?"

Nanoha noticed something on the snowy ground.

Track marks.

Ignoring the cold for a moment, she ran over to them just in front of Ragna an inspected it. They felt familiar to the mage for some reason. Nanoha closed her eyes and tried to find the source of the familiarity.

Not a few moments later did she open her eyes with a gasp. She stood up abruptly as her eyes followed to where the track marks were headed.

"Subaru..."

Ragna looked her with a confused expression. "Subaru?"

"She's a good friend of mine, and someone I consider quite close. If we follow these tracks we might find her."

Ragna shrugged his shoulders. "Alright I don't mind, maybe you're friend will be able to help us with more information."

"Then lets go!"

Nanoha took off to follow the trail Subaru left on the snow with Ragna just behind her. However, a feeling of dread started to writhe within the Grim Reaper's stomach.

Ragna couldn't pinpoint why, but suddenly he felt like something bad was going to happen. He hated this feeling because it was almost always right.

* * *

 _Location: Hanging Gardens_

Vivio set Hyde's unconscious body down under one of the trees. After doing so she looked around to see if there was anyone in the immediate vicinity but other than Einhart who sat down and leaned against the same tree, there was no one else.

She chose not to undo the transformation however, wanting to remain at least somewhat cautious of any other potential attacks that could occur.

Einhart looked over to Hyde's unconscious body as he rested peacefully. She lifted her palm and took a look at the glowing purple stone in her hand.

Along the way, it had fallen out of Hyde's pocket and Einhart decided to hold onto it until he woke up.

She was almost certain it was the "Keystone" that was needed to return home. Her eyes continued to stare at the stone until she couldn't anymore and put it in her own pocket. It would of course be returned to Hyde when he woke up, but for now Einhart decided that she would keep it safe on her.

As she continued to lean against the tree her eyes started to feel heavy. A yawn escaped her lips as Einhart thought that maybe a short nap might not be so bad. Vivio was standing guard after all.

* * *

 _Location: Forbidden Gate_

Hayate and Rachel found themselves in an area that the lieutenant colonel could describe as almost "holy". It felt surreal to watch the cathedral like area she was in just moments ago give way to a place like this.

A large door could be seen, or perhaps "gate" was a more appropriate term. It was massive and engraved with symbols Hayate couldn't decipher.

Her eyes would've remained transfixed on the gate had it not been for the presence of someone that stood in front of it.

A little girl. Blonde hair, azure blue eyes and held a sword that seemed way too big for her. The girl stared stoically at Hayate before her gaze shifted to Rachel.

"Rachel Alucard, you have come."

"Yes, because I am in need of assistance."

"Of cleaning the mess you have made?"

"..."

Hayate and Reinforce Zwei while not understanding the context, understood the implications of the current dialog exchange. However currently they chose to say nothing.

The little girl closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again but this time she stared right into Hayate's eyes.

"You are Hayate Yagami, am I correct?"

A mixture of surprise and fear overtook Hayate's face. "Huh? How did you know?"

"That would be too time consuming to explain. Perhaps another time. Now, you would know three individuals named "Shamal", "Zafira" and "Agito", correct?"

That was such an abrupt change in subject the lieutenant colonel couldn't formulate a response right away. Luckily Rein spoke up in her stead.

"Yes we do, what about them?"

"Then you shouldn't dawdle here. Right now your family members are engaged in a battle they cannot win. If you do not come to their aid, they will surely perish."

Hayate and Rein felt overwhelming terror at the thought of losing any of their family. Of course there was no reason to believe anything the little girl said as she provided no evidence. However their gut feeling was to think that she was indeed telling the truth. Maybe it was the way she looked with that stoic expression, one that gave the impression that the girl wasn't someone who lied.

The two of them transformed on the spot. Surprising Rachel as she watched a bright light cover their bodies before revealing completely new clothing and armour after the light faded.

The little girl raised one of her arms and pointed to her right. "If you wish to find them, go in that direction. There is still time to save your family."

"Thank you, let's go Rein!"

"Right!"

The mage and Unison Device started flying in the direction the girl pointed in. Rachel watched the two of them leave as she internally debated of her next action. She eventually turned her gaze back toward the girl with the large sword.

"Now then child, will you help me?"

"What do you offer in return for my assistance?"

The vampire allowed a small smirk on her face as she spoke a single word.

"Pudding."

* * *

 _Location: Abandoned Temple_

Vita Yagami inspected the area along with her companion; Signum Yagami. After being transported into this strange world from their office, they immediately transformed into their Knight Armour and began to investigate their current location.

"Hey Signum, look at this crater."

"You found something?"

"Yeah, Nanoha's mana particles are here."

Signum took a look at one of the holes in the ground and she did indeed sense Nanoha's very distant magic being used around the area.

"If she was here then maybe..."

The woman closed her eyes and searched for another magic source. Signum felt Nanoha's magic for sure, but the Knight was also discovered another distinct feeling. She opened her eyes seconds later.

"Testarossa... She was here too."

Vita looked around and tried to sense in which direction Nanoha had went, until she felt something else instead. A coldness started to settle around the area.

"You feel that Signum?"

"Yeah..."

The swordswoman unsheathed Laevatein and ignited the blade in flames. She turned towards the ruins and took at a quick look at the top of the building. Signum swung her weapon and fired the flames as a projectile attack. The flames exploded at the top of the building as a figure descended quickly through the smoke and landed on the ground without issue.

"To have sensed my presence like you did, you two are no ordinary individuals."

The figure stood up, revealing himself to be a blonde man who wore blue clothing. However what Signum took note of immediately was the sheathed sword he held in his hand.

She felt cold merely glancing at it.

Vita lifted Graf Eisen as she took a battle stance. "And you don't seem like a normal person either. Tell us who you are."

"Why should I?"

The redhead narrowed her eyes at the man as Signum lifted her own blade just in case the man was hostile. The silent stand off continued until another voice that came from right beside the blonde man could be heard.

"Jin please, you must not antagonise those of other worlds."

At first the two Knights didn't know where the voice had come from, until a near transparent woman that wore white clothing appeared beside the man called Jin.

"You know that our time is limited. We must find a way home as soon as possible."

Jin closed his eyes and grumbled monetarily. The hooded woman then turned her attention to the ones from another world and slightly bowed.

"Hello there, my name is Trinity Glassfile. I imagine you have questions about what I am but-"

The sound of a large loud explosion reached ears of everyone at the scene. All attention was immediately directed towards a large group of trees that were located on the edge of the area.

Not a moment later, several figures came flying out of the trees and landed on the ground. All of them seemingly injured and were in the middle of a fight.

Signum and Vita took a quick look over the newcomers. Two girls that each held a rapier in hand, a rather tall man holding onto a large black scythe, and...

"Agito!"

"Zafira! Shamal!"

The swordswoman rushed to the Union Device's side while the hammer wielder ran to the other family members.

Shamal was the first to recover as she seemed to be the least injured. However Zafira wasn't doing so well. He was covered in bruises but despite that, was still trying his best to get back up.

Vita's face turned angry as she saw their injuries. She was determined to find whoever what responsible for this. "Shamal, are you okay? Can you start healing?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment."

Agito coughed as she felt familiar hands try to pick up her body. "S-Signum?"

"Please, what happened to you?"

The Unison Device didn't have a chance to answer as footsteps could be heard as well as an extremely intimidating presence.

"Tch, what a bunch of small fry."

Vita and Signum turned their heads towards the sound coming from the trees. A rather tall bulky man walked into their into vision. He looked rather bored and in stark comparison to the everyone else that had come through the tress, the man looked mostly uninjured. A few cuts and tears into his clothes seemed to be the extent of any signs of damage.

"Azrael. The Mad Dog..."

The two Knights heard Jin's voice as he stepped closer towards the scene. He drew his blade from the sheath and pointed the tip directly at the large man.

Azrael cracked his neck muscles as he smiled. "Well now, if it isn't The Hero of Ikaruga. I think you'll make for a better fight than this lot."

Jin stared down at the people Azrael presumably just fought. It did look like he had given them a beating. Nothing out of the ordinary for The Mad Dog, but something didn't feel right.

"Wait a minute... was this not supposed to be a Tag Battle Tournament?"

Signum and Vita shared a look of surprise as Jin spoke those words. He was right, the mysterious voice had clearly stated that the only way to fight was to find a partner to pair up with. Yet this Azrael person seemed to have no partner at all.

 **[Sorry, but allow me to explain.]**

The voice appeared again, startling everyone but Azrael.

 **[So yes, this is supposed to be a Tag Battle Tournament, but for whatever reason this guy just ignores my own rules! You must understand I'm basically God here and yet he just doesn't seem to be affected by anything I do.]**

Signum in particular took note of a single line of her dialog.

 _"I'm basically God here." Does that mean as much as it implies? Are we up against an opponent beyond our own power?_

 **[Now then because that is the case, I have declared a special rule. Anyone is allowed to battle against The Mad Dog Azrael, regardless if they have a partner or not. Considering how the last battle turned out, I think I made the right choice.]**

Signum and Vita were rendered speechless. For a single person to be so powerful that he took on so many fighters without so much of a scratch, especially taking down Zafira and Shamal. It certainly told them that he was not to be underestimated.

 **[And now I declare the beginning of a new battle! The Sword General of Blazing Fire, Signum Yagami! The Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita Yagami! And The Hero of Ikaruga, Jin Kisaragi! I hereby declare the three of you as a single team, and of course your opponent is Azrael himself. There's no backing out of this, so don't even think it about it.]**

The Hero of Ikaruga began to unsheathe his sword. Cold air began to emanate from the sword as the blade slowly revealed itself.

"Very well, I shall deal with The Mad Dog right here."

Signum's eyes couldn't help but be transfixed on the sword. She could feel great power coming from it. If not for the dire situation she would've stared in awe of the blade.

After telling Agito to get back to Shamal, The General of Blazing Fire readied her own sword. The Knight of the Iron Hammer prepared herself for battle at the same time.

While all this was happening, the others who were injured by Azrael were backed away near one of the ruined buildings. Shamal began to heal them with her magic as she mentally wished her family good luck in the coming battle. Azrael absolutely could not be underestimated.

After acknowledging Shamal's mental words, the pink haired swordswoman turned her head towards Jin. "Are you willing to work together with us?"

"I won't deny the help, but don't get in my way."

Trinity sighed as she wondered what she could do to help. She wasn't even listed as a fighter in the match, which admittedly was fair as there wasn't much she do in her current state. Still, she was one of the Six Heroes. There had to be something she could do.

Azrael cracked his knuckles and stepped closer towards his new opponents. "Well then, I hope you all don't disappoint me like my last meal."

* * *

 _Location: School Gate_

Heart Aino woke up as she groaned. Her body felt like it had been run over a couple of trucks as she started to get up and try to look her surroundings.

"Ow, what happened to me?"

 **[Oh hi there Heart, good to see you're awake.]**

"Huh? Was that a voice?"

Heart looked around but saw no one. She scratched her head, thinking that maybe she was just hearing things.

 **[Yeah that reaction is to be expected. Anyway, don't bother looking for me, and concentrate on what's more important right now.]**

"Important?" Heart was starting to think that maybe this was just a weird dream.

 **[Yep. You have been transported from your world into this one, because you have been selected to represent your world in this Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament!]**

"Huh?!"

* * *

[Gameplay Dialog Section]

 _Signum and Vita interaction_

INTRO

*Signum and Vita transformed at the same time and readied their weapons for battle*

Signum: Be careful Vita, our opponents could be tough.

Vita: Oh please, I'll show them what real strength looks like.

OUTRO

Signum: *sheathes Laevatein away* Well, I must admit I expected more.

Vita: *groans as she places Graf Eisen on her shoulder* Green! You're way too green! Come back to fight in maybe a few hundred years!

WINNER SCREEN

Signum: Fight after fight, and we are still no closer to discovering the truth of this world.

Vita: I'm sure we'll find a way back soon. We just have to beat down anyone that stands in our way!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Arcana Heart 3 confirmed as the fifth fate, as well as a sixth fate is on the way. To be honest I didn't see that coming, unfortunately I know practically nothing about Arcana Heart (Well I did read Heart Aino's wiki page for some quick knowledge on her character) so I've got a lot more research to do, along with learning more about Under Night In-Birth.**

 **The Arcana Heart situation is also slightly tricky for this fanfic. I don't know how many characters from that series ArcSys plans to implement into BBTAG. As when I started writing this, one thing I wanted to keep in mind was to only include characters that were a part of the BBTAG roster.**

 **So is Heart the only Arcana Heart character? Probably not, but I don't know if I want to wait to include the other cast members as ArcSys announces them or if I should take the initiative and choose which of the Arcana Heart cast I like the most to be in this story. So if there are any Arcana Heart fans reading this, suggest which of the girls you want to see in this fanfic.**

 **Thanks for reading and review if you want to. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I got hit with a lot of writers block on this one. Hopefully the next big chapter won't take so long.**


	5. The Other Side - Part I

Chapter 5: The Other Side - Part I

* * *

 _The Time Space Administration Bureau Warship - Wolfram_

Nanoha Takamachi

Fate Testarossa

Hayate Yagami

Reinforce Zwei

Signum Yagami

Vita Yagami

Shamal Yagami

Zafira Yagami

Agito Yagami

Subaru Nakajima

Teana Lanster

Vivio Takamachi

Einhart Stratos

Fuuka Reventon

Rinne Berlinetta

Chrono Harlaown typed those names into his report. As of that moment, all of them had gone missing. Seemingly at the same time. With Hayate gone, he was assigned to be the temporary Commanding Officer of the Wolfram.

He tried his hardest to remain calm. In a situation like this, a level headed mind was needed to discover the truth. Chrono stopped typing for a moment and began to rewind his thoughts to when this incident began.

It all started when Nanoha didn't come in for her testing of the Strike Cannon and Fortress. Then not long after, it was reported that Hayate Yagami and Reinforce Zwei had disappeared from their office. Afterwards there were attempts to contact Fate, his adopted sister, to inform her about what happened. However the officers soon discovered that was she too was gone without a trace.

Then reports started coming in that even more people had gone missing. Hayate's Knights, some ex-members of the original Section Six, and even Vivio Takamachi along with a few civilians who she had ties with.

All of them disappeared on the same time, leaving no traces to follow them behind.

Upon learning this information, the higher ups of the TSAB have ordered a full media blackout regarding the incident. If word got out that some of the most powerful mages of the organisation were missing, then it could be perceived as the TSAB having a moment of weakness. Which could lead to some of its enemies to feel emboldened to attack.

Especially those infected with the Eclipse Virus.

Chrono understood the logic, even if he would personally prefer to have as many people as possible involved in the search.

At the very least, the Numbers from the Chruch have already started their own investigation into the situation. Why wouldn't they? Especially after learning that Vivio was among one of the missing people.

The Admiral then remembered that he had a meeting with Carim Gracia soon, so it was time to stop dawdling and finish his report.

While doing so, Chrono decided to add an extra note at the end of it. There was a good chance it may not have been directly related but on the same day of everyone disappearing, multiples readings of an unknown airborne substance could be detected in many places across Michilda.

Samples were already been taken and an analysis currently underway at Ground Forces HQ.

After finishing the report he tried calling Yuuno who should've been at the Infinity Library. However Chrono got no response. He frowned at the holographic screen and switched it off.

 _Ferret Boy is probably buried under a pile a books. Guess I'll visit later. I hope he took the news about Nanoha's disappearance okay._

* * *

 **Author's Note: This idea came to me while suffering through writers block last chapter. So not only will there be chapters that focus on the Cross Tag story, but also a parallel storyline about characters not directly involved.**

 **It may not seem like much now, but future "Other Side" chapters will have a lot more to them so I hope you guys look forward to it.**


End file.
